


All the way home I'll be warm.

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and his sister would be staying at the base of Mt Lesgortav for the remaining of the winter feast.  A week spent in festivities, keeping warm with friends and family as the temperature dropped. </p><p> It wasn't quite an invitation, but Gon took it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the way home I'll be warm.

_Does falling snow make a sound?_

Even now, Gon can remember when he'd asked Mito-san that, enchanted by the stories she'd read him from the big hardback book in their bookcase – not realising that she too had never left the island, had never seen snow. Living on their little island home, where the temperature never shifted that cold.

Looking back on it now, it was still a stupid question – sparked by childish curiosity and fuelled with optimism.

But now he had an answer.

They were travelling north to see the ice caves - that's what Killua had told him in the most recent letter – then, he and his sister would be staying at the base of Mt Lesgortav for the remaining of the winter feast. A week spent in festivities, keeping warm with friends and family as the temperature dropped. It wasn't quite an invitation, but Gon took it anyway.

By the time Gon had reached the far north, freezing winds and trodden slush had already captured the town. A preemptive showcase of what would follow in the upcoming days.

Strings of glittering lights decorated most buildings; the bright colours blending and refracting through the icicles roosting in the awnings. The beautiful glistening of the solid ice making it feel like the elements themselves were preparing for the celebrations.

Vendors lined the street – their stalls adorned in braided garlands, brassy bells jingling in the breeze - smiling to the many tourists visiting for the season. Gon could smell the sweet scent of roasting; drifting aromas of spices mingling with the frosty nip in the air.

Children, not much younger than he, darted between each other, laughing and racing towards the snowier drifts ahead. Bundled up in heavy jackets, snow boots squelching in the slush, they all seemed cozy. Cozier than Gon was, at least.

He stopped at the nearest store he saw had clothes, and bought himself a more appropriate outfit than the lightweight coat he currently had. Muted browns and greens, they were comfortable and warm – shielding against the biting cold once he thanked the shopkeeper and was on his way.

Music floated all around, and the happy atmosphere just encouraged his step. Not too much farther until he'd reach the inn. Not too much farther to see Killua.

The first one to notice was Alluka, large woollen hat squashed in place by her brother as she lit up in excitement. Near jumping to him, she bundled herself in a hug, smile huge, chattering about how wonderful it was to see him. It took her brother a moment to figure out just what had caught her attention, but once he'd realised, the shock was clear. Bright blue eyes wide and blinking, the colour clashing messily with the red of his sweater.

He wasn't mad - which Gon suspected was probably a good thing - instead just a little shocked that the other boy was there at all.

"Gon, what are you..?" trailing off, it looked like he was still not quite processing the fact that he was there.

"Doing here?" willing to ease his best friend's confusion. "I thought we might spend the week together, seeing as I was in the area."

"No you weren't; you were way down in Gortoth."

"Well, maybe I wanted to see the ice caves too," patting Alluka's head as she hugged him tightly. "The winter feast is for celebrating with family _and_ friends, right?"

"That means Gon's coming with us too, right brother?" Big eyes sparkling in the way Gon knew Killua couldn't resist.

"Guess so, if it's alright with you." Slipping on his gloves, and face melting into the fond smile reserved for Alluka and Nanika.

They walked in relative silence; Alluka holding their hands on either side, a fragile tether linking the two boys.

The ice caves were beautiful; frosted and crystalline, with turquoise centers blending into a frozen snowy white. The bustle from the town farther into the valley seemed like a forgotten memory now, the hush within near sacred. The occasional _plip_ of a water droplet falling echoed around, hypnotic. Breath catching before it had a chance to make its cloudy escape.

None of them knew how long they stayed there, quiet and awestruck, but as soon as Alluka had let out a sneeze, that was the indication they should make their way back.

Gon found it was easy to watch Killua like this; nose pink above his collar, caught up asking his sister whether she had enjoyed herself; what she wanted to do once they reached the town. It was nice seeing him like this; warm and soft. Happy.

And it was halfway down they trail when the first snow had started to fall.

It was quiet. Even the wind had decided to mute itself, instead letting the gentle descent of snowflakes linger in the air. He stopped, mesmerised as they stuck to everything, blanketing the world in white.

Fresh. New.

And amidst all the silence, there was Killua; looking back at him with a breathy laugh and a weary-but-fond smile.

"What are you doing now, Gon? We'll leave you if you don't come on."

All Gon could give back was a smile, hopeful that it would convey even a fragment of the gratitude he felt. For now. For before.

And hopefully they could start again; the wintery white day feeling like a fresh start, a clean slate.

Maybe this time it would work.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> It's already the 25th where I am, so I'm glad I could get this finished up and posted in time for the holiday. This started out quite Christmas-y, but ended up more about snow than anything else....  
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day with the people they care about, and keep warm! ((Or, if you're in the Southern Hemisphere like me, try to keep cool!))  
> The title is a line from the song "Let It Snow!"
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com


End file.
